Taking a Break: Opperation Turnpike Topple
by Athena121
Summary: Each year, General Hammond and Sgt. Harriman conspire to get SG1 out of the mountain for a vacation. This is the story for season six: Felger and Coombs on a mission to save their reputations, Jonas Quinn is the lynch pin, and the Grand Canyon. A companion piece to Taking a Break. What could possibly go wrong?...Teamy goodness and hilarity, obviously.


Taking a Break: Year Six

A/N: So, it has been an eternally long time since I posted anything. I was about to post this as a chapter in Taking a Break, but then realized I would rather write it as a multi-chapter stand-alone story instead of one really, really huge chapter.

If you're just joining us, you don't need to read Taking a Break—the premise is that each year, General Hammond and Sgt. Harriman conspire to get SG1 out of the mountain for a vacation. This is the story for season six.

Set between "The Other Guy" and "Alliance." Possibly slight spoilers for "The Other Guy."

\- SG1 -

"Scientists," Col. Jack O'Neill muttered under his breath from his comfortable seat in the briefing room. At the moment, George was tempted to agree with him. The unfortunate actions of Jay Felger, Doctor of Something, were disappointing in the least. The General had come to expect a certain level of excellence from each of person under his command. Every soldier, airman, doctor, professor, and mechanic knew the dangers the universe faced and did their utmost to prevent planetary disasters every day by giving more than their best to their jobs. And George Hammond was proud of them. Well…most of them.

\- SG1 -

"It's that time of year again, sir." General George Hammond looked up at his aide in surprise. He knew it had to be true. His aide was never wrong about things like this. Come to think of it, had the little man ever been wrong? Still…

"Wasn't it only a few months ago that you solved this mess? Colonels O'Neill and Dixon had a nice fishing trip, Major Carter won the motorcycle rally race, and Dr. Jackson and Teal'c had an enlightening time at the Smithsonian until Teal'c frightened a group of girl scouts."

"Unfortunately, sir, that was a year ago," Sargent Harriman was interrupted by the voice of Jonas Quinn, as he and Major Carter entered the office.

"Have you ever been to the zoo, Major Carter? I never knew Earth had so many species of creatures. There was this big, grey…General Hammond! Have you ever seen an elephant?"

"Jonas has just been telling me about his trip to the zoo with Col. Dixon's family. I came by to drop off my report on P4X 935- is this a bad time?" Sam asked glancing at Walter apologetically.

"Yes, I have seen an elephant," George smiled at Jonas indulgently. "In fact, you've given me an idea. For an outing. With my granddaughters." Seeing the Sargent catch his drift, General Hammond nodded and dismissed them all.

\- SG1 -

Sargent Harriman surveyed the team assembled in the conference room: Lt. Graham Simmons, Drs. Felger and Coombs, and Sgt. Hernandez from the mess. The men sat in awe of being called in for a top-secret mission briefing. Walter excused the guards and sat down at the head of the table. "You have been selected for your expertise and qualifications for this upcoming mission. I cannot stress enough the confidentiality of this assignment: no one outside this room is to know the nature of your mission or its targets and objectives."

"Yes, sir!" Lt. Simmons replied. While Simmons outranked Master Sargent Harriman, there was an understanding that experience and responsibilities occasionally outranked rank. This was obviously one of those times.

"What is our assignment, if I may be so bold as to ask?" questioned Coombs.

"Coombs!" hissed Felger, "Don't interrupt the briefing. I'm sorry about Coombs, sir, it won't happen again." The two scientists glared at each other. Sgt. Hernandez was still trying to figure out how he fit into all of this.

Ignoring them, Walter continued. "Your target is SG-1. In particular, this man: Jonas Quinn." A picture of the team flashed onto the screen; a rectangular inset of Jonas Quinn was overlaid off to the side. Lt. Simmons looked a bit uneasy. He'd been through an SGC takeover before and began inch his way over to the panic button. Taking out the premiere team had to be an act of alien influence!

"Your mission is to bombard Mr. Quinn with the delights of Earth's culture, cuisine, and natural beauty which can only be experienced off base until he pesters Col. O'Neill into taking him, and the rest of the team, on a fact-finding mission, also known as, a vacation."

"Whaaa?"

Walter chuckled at Lt. Simmons confusion. "This plan came straight from General Hammond. He doesn't want to order SG-1 off the base, but they require some coaxing to leave voluntarily. Therefore, I have been given command of Operation Turnpike Topple."

"Turnpike…topple?" Lt. Simmons repeated, disbelieving his newfound reality. While certain the Master Sargent wasn't planning a coup of the SGC, Graham was seriously beginning to wonder if he'd eaten Sgt. Hernandez's special chili sauce, or been pushed into a quantum mirror, or wound up at the bad end of one of Col. O'Neill's not-funny pranks.

"Topple: to tumble, fall, or trip. First used in the 15th century England." Coombs was saying in response to Simmons question mark, proud at having not only something to contribute, but proved his word prowess.

"We won't let you, General Hammond, or SG-1 down!"

Walter barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Felger's interruption. Trying to regain control of the meeting, he attempted to redirect their attention to the mission packets in front of them, "If you'll turn to page three of your briefing packet, you'll notice your individual assignments. Any questions?"

"Let me get this straight," Sgt. Hernandez finally spoke up, "you want us to persuade Jonas Quinn to talk Col. O'Neill into taking SG-1 on a roadtrip?"

"Ostensibly this trip is to familiarize Jonas with Earth culture, but the true purpose is to get SG-1 to take a full two weeks' vacation." Walter confirmed.

\- SG1 -

A/N: I haven't finished this, but…I am hoping posting this now will help me finish up. I've been motivated to get this project done for months, so, fingers crossed.


End file.
